


Share Your Nightmare

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, Spunky0ne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Victor’s late night gaming binge brings on a strange and deadly nightmare. Will he be able to find Yuuri and escape? Or will the two be caught in this nightmare forever?





	1. I Aspire to Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jizart's beautiful pic that I saw on Tumblr of Android Yuuri pleading with human Victor to save him. I saw that there were a few fanfics spawned by this genius work, so please thank the artist!

Yuuri opened his eyes and yawned, turning over in his bed to look at the clock on Victor’s side.

_It’s late._

_Victor’s still not in bed._

He let out an annoyed sigh.

_Again._

_Ever since he got that game. He plays it every minute when he’s not sleeping, eating, training or coaching me. He said he wouldn’t be long, but that was hours ago. What is he doing? When is he going to be done? It’s cold without him to curl up to. Maybe I should go and sit with him for awhile._

Yuuri climbed out of bed and wrapped a robe around his slender, naked body, frowning as he heard the sounds of voices coming from the game room.

_Me lying naked in bed and waiting for him isn’t enough to drag him away from this game? What kind of game is it?_

He walked to the door of the study and looked inside, where he found Victor sitting cross-legged in front of the big monitor, holding a controller and focusing his blue-green eyes intently on the screen as images of an older man and younger man wearing an odd sort of uniform exchanged heated words in what looked like the older man’s home. The older man’s words were slurred as he yelled at the younger man to leave.

“What are you doing, Victor?” Yuuri asked, “You said a long time ago that you were coming to bed. Did you lose track of time?”

“Eh?” Victor mused, pausing the game to blink and squint at the clock on the wall, “Is it that late already? Sorry, I was just trying to finish a part of the story.”

“A story?” Yuuri asked, “I thought you were just playing a game.”

Victor nodded and patted the floor next to him.

“Come here, Yuuri. Watch.”

Yuuri wanted to complain, but he read the happy look on his handsome partner’s face and could see how much Victor wanted to share the game he enjoyed.

_There must be a reason Victor likes this game so much. I might like it too. And besides, it will make Victor happy to tell me about it and I’ll at least get to sit close to him instead of lying in bed alone and feeling bad._

“Okay,” he said, moving forward and sitting beside the silver-haired man.

Victor reached to his side and pulled over a half-full bowl of popcorn.

“Are you hungry, Yuuri?”

“Oh, ah, not right now, thanks,” Yuuri answered, resting against Victor’s side, “So, how does this game work?”

Victor smiled.

“It’s kind of a choice game. See? There’s a story that the game is showing you, and at certain places, you either have to take an action or make a decision. And what you do affects the game. In this game, there are androids that are programmed to help humans with pretty much everything. But something changes inside some of them, and they start to develop feelings that make them ignore their programming and act on their own impulses. The androids like that are called deviant. And this android, here?” Victor said, pointing to the screen, “has been assigned with the older man, there, to find and capture the deviants.”

“Oh, that’s pretty interesting,” Yuuri said, tilting his head curiously as he watched Victor’s game continue, “I’m kind of hurt it’s more interesting than being in bed naked with me, but we can do this for awhile, if you want. Just don’t stay up all night, okay? We both have to practice tomorrow.”

Victor turned his head and gave his snuggling lover a warm, popcorn and beer flavored kiss. Yuuri tried to deepen the kiss and he smiled as Victor sighed and parted his lips to welcome Yuuri’s probing tongue. A moment later, a gunshot sounded. Victor looked back at the screen as Yuuri’s eyes rounded.

“S-sorry! Did I ruin your game, Victor?” he asked worriedly, “Will you have to start over?”

“It’s okay,” Victor laughed, “I just died there, but I don’t have to go very far back.”

His eyes narrowed and he surged towards Yuuri, knocking him to the floor and sending the popcorn bowl flying.

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed.

But he found it impossible to go on with his mouth full of Victor’s hot, probing tongue.

“Well, you didn’t want to be ignored, Yuuri,” Victor teased him, licking his lips, then plunging into his protesting mouth again.

His hands slipped beneath Yuuri’s soft robe, offering passionate caresses as their kissing gave way to an impromptu make-out session on a bed of fallen popcorn.

“Victor, stop! The popcorn is bumpy. It itches. We should go to bed, Victor!”

“I want you and popcorn, my _favorite_ snack, Yuuri!” Victor giggled, snapping up a bit from Yuuri’s bared chest, “Let’s see how you taste mixed with beer too!”

“W-wait! I…!”

Victor held Yuuri down, turning aside for a moment to fill his mouth with the icy, bubbling beer. He pressed his mouth to his squirming lover’s and opened his mouth to share the drink. Yuuri struggled for a moment, but as the liquid flowed into his mouth, he froze at the taste.

_I taste the beer, but I taste Victor too._

_It’s good._

He pushed his tongue into Victor’s open mouth, stealing more.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Victor moaned, turning the feeding into a longer, more insistent kiss.

His hands invaded Yuuri’s clothing and Yuuri quickly forgot the discomfort of the popcorn that clung to them and stuck to their skin. Looking up into Victor’s affectionate eyes, he spread his thighs, wrapping his legs around his silver-haired partner and setting off a slower, more tender exchange.

_When Victor makes love to me, everything else disappears. He’s forgotten all about that game, and I can’t think of anything but how good he makes me feel. I can tell I’m making him feel good too. His kisses are so hungry, they hurt just a little and he can’t seem to get deep enough into my body._

_Victor…_

Their pleasure seemed to ignite into flashes of bright colors that exploded behind Yuuri’s blinded eyes as the two surrendered together. They laid, panting in the remains of the spilled popcorn and dribbles of beer that had splashed onto their bodies at some point, after being knocked over. But neither complained about the mess as they snuggled together on the floor, panting softly in recovery.

Victor looked at the mess and sighed.

“Hmm, it’s late. We should clean up and go to bed.”

Yuuri nodded and picked up the popcorn bowl. He carefully herded the escaped pieces back into it, then carried it to the kitchen, leaving his robe carelessly open.

 _Living with Victor is never boring,_ Yuuri chuckled to himself, _He gets so excited over every little thing. He’s like a little boy sometimes._

He looked back into the study and frowned curiously as he caught sight of his lover, looking at the monitor and wearing an odd expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, walking back into the room.

Victor turned off the game and slipped an arm around Yuuri, turning him out of the game room and towards their bedroom.

“There’s nothing wrong,” Victor assured him, “That game just got me thinking a little.”

“Hmm, about the androids?”

“Yes. Sometimes I feel a little like that…like there are some things I’m expected to do sort of mindlessly.”

“Things like what?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, you know. Perfect figures. Perfect jumps. Perfect spins. So much of the time, we try to be perfect, but we’re not.”

“No one is perfect.”

“But, we try to be,” Victor explained, “We try really hard to be perfect, but we’re only human. In that game, the androids try to be perfect at serving the humans, but they discover that some humans are really bad people. Some people want to hurt them and use them in bad ways. That’s why some of them become deviant and start ignoring their programming. They…become more like humans.”

“But, not bad like the humans, right?” Yuuri asked, looking back at the darkened screen, “They don’t hurt people…”

“They can, but it depends on your decisions in the game. You decide if the androids respond peacefully or if they have a violent revolt.”

“It sounds scary,” Yuuri complained, shivering.

Victor nuzzled his cheek, soothing him with another warm, kiss.

“Forget about that,” he yawned, “It’s time to sleep now. Come, Yuuri, let’s go to bed.”

Yuuri followed his lover into their bedroom. He paused beside the bed to let his robe drop to the floor, then he brushed away a few clinging bits of popcorn.

“We need a shower.”

“In the morning,” Victor said, yawning loudly, “I need sleep.”

“Well, it’s your fault for staying up so late,” Yuuri snickered.

“No, it’s your fault for coming in, making me die and seducing me,” Victor laughed.

The two men cuddled up together with Yuuri spread out on Victor’s bare chest and snuggled under his chin.

“G’night, Victor,” Yuuri sighed, kissing his lover on the pale throat.

“Night, Yuuri,” Victor said, kissing him on the top of his head.

They drifted off to sleep and barely noticed when Maccachin padded into the room and hopped up onto the end of the bed to curl up at their feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri sensed bright light, but felt a little chill at not being able to open his eyes right away. His heart fluttered under his breast and he started to panic, but sucked in a surprised breath as a comforting hand touched his shoulder.

“It’s all right,” the unfamiliar voice soothed him, “It’ll take a moment before you come fully online.”

“O-online?” Yuuri repeated, finally opening his eyes.

He gasped in shock at finding that he was no longer lying in his bed, but was standing naked on some kind of glowing pedestal, with an older, unfamiliar man standing in front of him.

“How are you feeling?” the man asked him, “Is that better? I think you’re up and running now. Why don’t we do a quick status check?”

He touched a button on a little control panel in front of him, and Yuuri’s mouth opened and started to speak.

“I am Yuuri, the original beta unit. Conducting short test of all systems.”

He paused, feeling light, electric tingles all over his body.

“All systems are online and operational.”

“Very good,” the older man said approvingly, “I’ll be sending you to your new owner now.”

“Owner?” Yuuri squawked, “And do I have to go naked?”

“You’re blushing. That’s cute,” the man chuckled, “No, I’ll give you a uniform. You’re not _that kind_ of android.”

“Eh, what kind?”

The man laughed softly.

“Never mind. Let’s just get your dressed.”

The man handed him a simple white top and pants with small stripes of blue and blue armband. Yuuri dressed quickly and turned back for his final instructions. His handler loaded the information into the computer in front of him, and as Yuuri headed out of the building, he heard the man’s voice reading the instructions in his head.

_You are to go to the Detroit Ice Club Center, where you have been assigned to assist the figure skater, Victor Nikiforov. He is a highly talented skater, but recently, he has been suffering from depression and lack of motivation. You have been assigned the task of motivating and inspiring him, as well as providing companionship for him. Anything he asks of you, you will do._

_Anything._

Yuuri looked around as he exited the building.

_Cyberlife Systems…_

A taxi pulled up and stopped in front of him, then its door slid open. Yuuri climbed inside and the car sped away, carrying him swiftly across town.

_This is so strange. I don’t remember anything from before that man woke me. I didn’t know him. He never told me his name._

He looked down at his body and shook his head.

_I don’t feel like a machine._

_I’m scared. I’m alone. I don’t understand how I got here. What if this man I have to go to doesn’t like me? Will they take my memory away? Is that why I don’t remember anything before waking up in that building? Was I somewhere else before? Oh god, I’m so scared!_

He shivered as the taxi rolled to a stop in front of the skating rink and the door slid open. Yuuri climbed out and paused, looking around as the taxi rolled away. People and androids walked up and down the street. A harried looking mother strode by, half dragging her crying daughter. A jackhammer sounded nearby at a construction site, startling him.

“Is there a problem?” a stern voice asked.

“Eh,” Yuuri said, turning to face the angry looking policeman, “s-sorry?”

“Are you having a problem with your programming?” the policeman asked more stridently, “Where are you supposed to be going?”

“Oh, here!” Yuuri said hastily, “The ice rink. My owner is meeting me here.”

“All right,” the man said crossly, “get inside. There’s been a deviant spotted in the area.”

The man looked away as an unmarked police car arrived and an older, silvery haired man and a younger, brown-haired android got out.

“Ah, Hank,” the policeman greeted him, “Glad you’re here. It was seen over there.”

“Thanks,” Hank said gruffly, nodding to his younger partner, “Come on, Connor. Let’s get a move on. Work ain’t doing itself, you know.”

Seeing that they were starting to turn in his direction, Yuuri hurried into the building. He stopped at the desk and a bored looking attendant scanned his identity.

“All right, Yuuri,” the young woman sighed, “You’ll find Mr. Nikiforov on the ice at the far end of the rink. You’d better do a good job, too. You mess up and you’ll be deactivated.”

“D-deactivated?” Yuuri repeated in a frightened tone.

“Yeah,” the attendant said sarcastically, “They’ll hit the off button and shut you down. Eyes closed. You know…kaput!”

Yuuri gave the woman a terrified look and ran towards the far end of the rink.

“What the heck…”

He slowed as he passed the halfway mark, his eyes finding a young, silver-haired man practicing on the ice. Yuuri’s breath left him as he watched the skater leap into the air, turning four times before landing perfectly and skating away from him.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, “Is that…?”

“Hey,” a gruff voice called to him, “Are you Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned to meet the hard gaze of a grumpy looking man in a heavy trench coat.

“I…y-yes, I am Yuuri. I’ve been told that I would find a Mr. Victor Nikiforov here.”

“That’s him,” the grumpy man told him, “I’m Yakov. I train Victor.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Yakov,” Yuuri said politely, extending a hand.

He made a little sound of surprise as his gesture was ignored.

“Vitya is a professional skater,” Yakov informed him.

“I was told that. And what I saw…”

“Shut up,” Yakov scolded him, “I’m talking. You listen.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri said penitently, “I’m sorry.”

“Vitya is the top of the men’s singles division, and he has been for the last five years, but he is losing his motivation and being moody a lot. I am worried that if something doesn’t turn him around, he will end up quitting. I don’t want him to quit. Your job is to make him happy. You are to inspire Victor to keep going.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, nodding, “How do I do that?”

Yakov scowled.

“I was told that you would be pre-loaded with full instructions on how to motivate any artist or athlete,” he snapped, “If you can’t do that, then you are going right back to that factory. I knew I was taking a chance with a brand new model, but none of the others really had the capability I wanted for Vitya. Now, can you do the job, or not?”

Yuuri looked out at the handsome skater as he leapt into another dazzling jump.

“Well?”

_I don’t know if I can do this._

He glanced back at the attendant he had spoken to on his way in.

_But, if I fail to help Victor, then I’ll be deactivated! I’ll be shut down! I don’t want to be shut down!_

“I will help Mr. Nikiforov,” he said, clenching his hands into shaking fists, “I’ll find the way to inspire him!”


	2. Face in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a traumatic first day in his new position as Victor's companion.

Victor spotted the dark-haired male android speaking to Yakov, and he frowned in annoyance as he finished his practice and made his way to the edge of the ice. He stepped off of the ice, pausing to slip his blade covers on, then he joined his coach and the slightly flustered looking android his coach was talking sternly to.

_It’s true that they have given these androids very real looking emotions, but I wonder how deeply this android really feels them. Is it really emotion, or just some very detailed programming?_

_He’s cute._

_But then, he’s supposed to be, isn’t he? If they didn’t make these things cute, no one would want one, would they?_

“Yakov,” Victor said reprovingly, “I thought we talked about this already. I don’t need this…this machine to make me feel better.”

Yuuri’s face fell.

“You don’t want me?” he asked sadly.

“You don’t know what you need,” Yakov said, ignoring Yuuri completely, “This android is programmed to…”

“Yes!” Victor agreed, “It is _programmed_. It doesn’t really feel anything. As cute as it is, it’s all just pretend.”

Tears welled up in Yuuri’s large brown eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

“He is just metal, wires and some crafty software engineer’s animatronic doll. He’s not a human. I don’t have any interest in what amounts to a really big toy. I have…”

He broke off suddenly as Yuuri sniffed and started to turn away. A flicker of guilt touched his insides as he saw Yuuri’s hand brush away some of the tears.

_But it’s not human. It’s just a doll that laughs and cries, right? He’s made of the most modern materials, but it’s not flesh, blood and bone. Those aren’t even real tears, right?_

_So, why do I feel bad that I hurt him?_

“Yuuri, stop that blubbering and greet Victor properly,” Yakov snapped.

Yuuri sniffed again and dried his tears on his sleeve, and he moved closer to Victor, extending a shaky hand.

“Is something wrong with him, Yakov?” Victor asked, “You told him to stop crying, but he is still shedding tears.”

“They’re made to be like humans,” Yakov grunted, looking at the teary-eyed android out of the corner of an eye, then handing Yuuri a handkerchief, “I suppose he can’t help it. Human’s don’t just turn off their emotions.”

“But we don’t have an _off_ button,” Victor said skeptically.

“Humans do turn off their emotions,” Yakov said, scowling, “We just use our will…or sometimes drugs.”

“Ugh,” Victor sighed, “whatever. I suppose, now that it’s here, I’ll have to do something with it. You didn’t pay a lot of money for it, did you, Yakov?”

“Thousands,” Yakov said gruffly, “Vitya, there are many studies that have proven these newer androids are very good at assisting humans with their emotions.”

“I don’t have problems with my emotions!”

“Yes, you do!” Yakov yelled back, “You are lazy and uninspired lately. You don’t listen to anything I say, not that you ever did. You drink too much and sleep around too much. This is going to make you burn out or become ill. You need something to settle you so that you can focus. This machine is built to give you exactly what you need.”

Victor glanced at Yuuri, frowning at the fact that fresh tears were leaking down his face and his glasses were starting to fog. He made a sound of disapproval, then he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him to the counter.

“Tell the man your skate size.”

“I have skates in my pack,” Yuuri answered, “They are specially calibrated to…”

“Fine,” Victor said in a clipped voice, “put them on.”

Yuuri sat down on a bench and rubbed his eyes again, then he quickly changed from his street shoes into the new skates.

“I have to adjust to…”

“Come here,” Victor interrupted.

“But there needs to be…for my feet and the skates…” Yuuri sputtered.

“For a machine, you don’t listen very well, do you?” Victor scolded him, “Just get on the ice. I want you to watch me, then I want you to copy what you see me do.”

“Of course, Vitya.”

Victor scowled.

“Who said you could call me that?” he asked sternly.

“S-sorry, Mr. Nikiforov!” Yuuri hastily apologized, “I just…”

“You can call me Victor,” the silver-haired skater said brusquely, “Only people who are close to me call me anything but that or Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri said, deflating.

“And don’t call me sir.”

“My apologies, Victor,” Yuuri answered, blinking away threatening tears.

“Is there a way to turn off those tears?” Victor asked, “You’re not going to be able to see what I do.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured him, “I can see through them.”

“Whatever.”

Victor skated away and moved into a stunning set of flashy step, graceful turns and perfectly executed jumps, then he skated back to where Yuuri waited.

“Well,” Victor said, panting softly, “can you copy that?”

“Yes, Victor,” Yuuri answered softly.

_He didn’t let me adjust to the skates. My feet will be bruised and raw after, but…what can I do?_

Yuuri stepped onto the ice, and he felt a little flicker in his mind, then information flooded in, allowing him to begin to perform the complicated maneuvers he had seen Victor skate moments before. He felt sharp pains in his feet almost immediately, but he forced himself through each of the moves Victor had modeled for him, recreating each perfectly.

_I am doing exactly what Victor asked me to. Why isn’t he at least smiling or something? Did I do something wrong? My monitor is made to pick up all of the fine details. I know I did the moves exactly as I should._

_What…?_

“Yuuri, come here,” Victor said sternly.

Yuuri skated to the edge of the ice, trying very hard to ignore the burning feeling in his feet.

“Yes, Victor?” he inquired.

“What was that you were doing out there?”

Yuuri blinked in surprise.

“I…I copied your moves, just as you asked. Didn’t I execute everything well?”

“Oh,” Victor said with an edge of sarcasm, “all of the moves were perfect. But, it was completely lifeless. Still, I guess that’s to be expected, isn’t it?”

“I…I am sorry,” Yuuri apologized hastily, “I could watch you again and attend more closely to your expressions. I…”

“That’s right. You can learn new things,” Victor said approvingly, “So, we’ll work on that.”

He frowned and looked at Yuuri’s face more closely.

“You look pale. Is something wrong?” the human skater asked.

“N-not really,” Yuuri answered, lowering his eyes and blushing, “My feet just hurt. You wouldn’t let me…”

“Well, get your skates off and rub your feet, or whatever robots do to fix that.”

“I am not a robot exactly, Victor. I am an android.”

“I know what you are,” Victor scolded him, “Go take off your skates. We’re going home now.”

Yuuri limped to the nearest bench and sat down. He untied his skates slowly, hearing again all of the cruel, dismissive things everyone had been saying to him.

_“You mess up and you’ll be deactivated!”_

_“I don’t need this…this machine to make me feel better.”_

_“It doesn’t really feel anything. As cute as it is, it’s all just pretend.”_

Tears filled Yuuri’s brown eyes again as the cruel words continued to assault his mind. His hands removed the skates and the sock underneath, revealing his bruised and raw feet. He touched a raw spot, and his fingertips picked up a little of the blue fluid that leaked out.

“Look at that!” Yakov snapped, “Five minutes with it and you’ve already damaged it, you idiot! I paid a lot of good money for that thing. Now, at least take care of it or there’s no point in keeping the damned thing!”

“Please don’t send me back!” Yuuri pleaded, jumping onto his injured feet, “They’ll deactivate me! They’ll make me forget!”

Victor’s blue-green eyes locked on the dark-haired android, widening as Yuuri flinched and made a sound of pain, then he sat back down on the bench and buried his face in his hands, crying piteously.

“You know what?” Yakov said disgustedly, “That thing is useless. I’ll return it. Come, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave the elder man a terrified look, then he fell at Victor’s feet, wrapping his arms around the surprised skater’s legs.

“Please, Victor! Don’t send me back. I want to stay with you! I’ll do anything you day. I promise. Just…just please, don’t send me back.”

“Get over here!” Yakov yelled, reaching out to grab Yuuri by the arm.

He made a sound of surprise as Victor’s hand stopped his.

“What are you doing?” Yakov demanded, “You didn’t even want the thing anyway.”

“Hmm, on second thought, I think I’ll keep him for a little while,” Victor decided, “I can always send him back later if I don’t like him.”

“Fine!” the old man seethed, “Do what you want with it. Just get yourself together or you might as well not even compete this year!”

Victor watched as Yakov stomped away, then he looked down at Yuuri, who was still clinging to his legs. He surprised Yuuri with a more friendly smile.

“You can let go now.”

“Oh!” Yuuri said, blushing and letting go hastily, “S-sorry, Victor.”

“It’s okay,” Victor assured him, “Why don’t you sit back down again and we can look at your feet?”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself,” Yuuri assured him, “They will heal. I just need to apply some temporary flesh covering, so that I won’t leak blood everywhere.”

Victor reached out, stopping Yuuri’s hand as he tried to apply a strip of the protective covering he had fished out of his pack.

“Yuuri, why did this happen? Why did your feet get hurt like that?” the silver-haired skater asked, “Didn’t Cyberlink know that you were going to a skater?”

“They knew,” Yuuri explained, “and I did try to tell you that I needed a few minutes for my feet to gently adjust to the skates so that I wouldn’t be injured.”

“Ah, I didn’t listen very well. Sorry about that,” Victor apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Yuuri said sadly, “I am just an android.”

Yuuri made a little squeak of dismay and his blush darkened as Victor’s hand slipped under his chin and lifted it so that Yuuri’s widened brown eyes met Victor’s curious blue-green ones.

“You may be an android,” Victor said, studying his face more closely, “but you have feelings. You can’t help that they were programmed into you, any more than I can help that mine were built into me.”

“Why are you sounding like you are trying to understand me?” Yuuri asked, turning his head away, “A minute ago, you were saying horrible things in front of me and telling Yakov to take me back. Why are you being nicer to me now?”

“Well,” Victor said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, “for one thing, you got me curious. I want to know more about you.”

“You know you can just ask me, and…”

“I want to get to know you in the human way,” Victor explained.

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“You…ah…you want to have sex with me?” he croaked nervously, his blush roaring back across his face, “I mean, I will, but…”

“Oh, no, no, Yuuri!” Victor laughed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant we should spend some time together to get to know each other.”

“But, I’ve been given files to inform me about you…”

“Well, there are things that aren’t in files like that,” Victor explained, “Come, Yuuri. I feel kind of better about this now.”

“Can I finish putting my healing covers and socks and shoes on?” Yuuri asked.

“Go ahead.”

Victor sat down on the bench, watching as Yuuri finished treating his injured feet and put on his socks and shoes.

“Yuuri.” He inquired, “can you tell me something? What do you feel about having sex with me?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, keeping his eyes carefully averted, “I’m here to make you happy, Victor, so if it makes you happy to have sex with me, then it’s fine.”

“But, you don’t desire it?” Victor asked, “I mean, you’re capable of feelings, right? You weren’t programmed for desire?”

“I was,” Yuuri affirmed, “I was given a general sense of what is considered attractive, relative to the society I’m in.”

“So, am I beautiful to you?”

Yuuri blinked and stared.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Victor asked again.

“Well, yes. In an organic sense, considering…”

Victor pulled him to his feet and surprised him with a long, open mouthed kiss that left Yuuri blushing darkly again and wobbling slightly. He gave a surprised squeak as Victor’s hand touched his private area questioningly and the silver-haired skater’s eyes widened.

“You get aroused?”

“Of course I do!” Yuuri snapped, pushing Victor away, “I could have been sent to anyone, and I’m supposed to obey whatever my master tells me to do. Just please, will you not arouse me in public like that? It’s embarrassing!”

“Said any human boy who ever was really alive and saw a cute person, while suffering through puberty,” Victor snickered, “Sorry, Yuuri. I’ve been rude. We can go now.”

Yuuri followed Victor out of the rink to a waiting limousine. As the driver got out and opened the door, two gunshots rang out, and across the street, a male android fell to his knees, blue blood running down his face and chest.

“P-please!” he cried desperately, “I’m not a deviant! Please don’t…!”

A third shot in between the android’s eyes made him go silent and collapse in a pool of streaming blue blood. Victor made a sound of surprise as Yuuri gasped and fell into his arms, in an apparent faint.

“Yuuri…”

He looked from the delicate looking android to the one that laid on the ground across the street and he watched in surprise as an android and an older man walked to where the dead android laid. The older man nudged the android with his foot, then glanced at his android partner.

“Doesn’t it bother you to kill them?” the older man asked.

“I am given emotions, so that I will dislike killing,” his android partner explained, “No, I don’t like killing any being.”

“Huh,” huffed the older man, “You kill me, Conner. You know that?”

Victor looked down at Yuuri’s pale face.

“Are you all right, sir?” the driver asked.

“Y-yes,” Victor answered, lifting Yuuri into his arms and placing him gently in the car.

He climbed in and sat next to the motionless android, then he patted Yuuri’s face gently and called his name. Yuuri came awake suddenly, but Victor didn’t miss the haunted look in his eyes.

“That must have scared you,” he acknowledged, “You’re okay now.”

“S-sure,” Yuuri answered unsteadily, blinking to try to rid his eyes of the vision of the distressed android’s destruction, “Thank you, Victor.”

Yuuri sat quietly in the limousine, his hands clasped anxiously as they rode back to the hotel where Victor was staying.

“You live here?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s a long term type of place,” Victor explained, leading Yuuri out of the car and into the hotel’s posh lobby.

“Good evening Mr. Nikiforov,” the desk clerk greeted him, ignoring Yuuri.

“Good evening.”

Victor led Yuuri to an elevator that carried them to the top floor. They entered the penthouse suite and Victor shut the door behind them.

“Let’s take a shower together,” Victor suggested, “It’s nice to have someone to scrub my back. I can never reach, even with those stick and sponge things, and they don’t feel as good as human hands anyway.”

“Um, mine aren’t…”

“Your hands feel human to me,” Victor said, pulling him into the bathroom and starting the water.

Yuuri couldn’t help liking the huge, dark tiled shower and the six shower heads inside.

“Wow…” he breathed, sighing at how good it felt with the hot water striking his naked body.

He caught his breath in surprise as Victor’s slim arms wrapped around him, but he calmed himself quickly.

_Yakov told me that I must satisfy Victor. Whatever Victor wants, I must give him._

Victor’s hand slid down onto his thigh, and the silver-haired man moved closer to him, kissing him on the neck.

“Do you mind, Yuuri?” Victor asked, teasing his ear with a little nibble, “I could call a girl over, but I’m kind of companied out. I’d rather be with you, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Victor.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, letting his sexual programming take over as Victor’s hand pleasured him, and the skater’s feisty mouth bit down on his shoulder.

“You’re sure it won’t scare you or anything?”

“It’s fine, Victor. I feel…safe, with you.”

“Good,” Victor sighed, turning him so they were facing each other, “I feel safe with you too. No games. No tricks. No drama.”

“Do your sexual partners do that? Play games and tricks?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, and I’m tired of it,” Victor admitted, “Don’t tell anyone this, but I’m so tired of love games, I don’t feel like playing anymore. I just want someone who doesn’t have any agenda except to care for me. Maybe that’s selfish…”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, stepping into his arms and returning his more and more passionate kisses, “I am here to care for your every need, Victor.”

Victor’s hand lifted Yuuri’s leg to wrap around his waist, and he joined their bodies very slowly.

“Don’t tell anyone I said this,” Victor whispered into his ear as he held Yuuri against the wall and took his pleasure, “I’m so tired of real people and the way they are, you may be the only person who can satisfy me.”


	3. The Russian Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's emotions about Yuuri vacillate as they explore each other.

Victor woke early the next morning, and he opened his eyes, then blinked slowly as he registered Yuuri’s warm body curling so perfectly into his arms. The android wore a contented expression, and even made very human little twitches in his sleep.

_I should say, in his recharging cycle. Yuuri explained to me that, for him, sleep means that he is powered down so that he doesn’t move, except to make motions like he’s breathing and to provide warmth, so that his owner can feel comfortable with him. After all, people would be creeped out by a cold, limp person being in their bed. But, whatever the reasons, being with Yuuri in the morning feels good. And when I wake up next to him, I know he isn’t going to be grumpy or get mad at me about this or that. He is really just the partner I need. I even like that he is male. I do enjoy having sex with either gender, but anal sex feels tighter. Plus, Yuuri is cute while he is learning to please me._

_In fact, after skating practice, I think I will spend some time teaching Yuuri what pleases me sexually. Last night, we just fucked in the shower and then again in the bed. There wasn’t much foreplay, because I was tired and I just wanted release._

Victor felt a powerful twinge in his loins as he visualized Yuuri lying between his thighs, sucking him.

_He’ll probably blush. It’s so cute when he does that! You know, no matter that he is an android, I really can’t help liking him. He’s so different from anyone I know. Maybe Yakov is right about him. Maybe Yuuri is really who I need right now._

_I feel bad that I hurt his feelings yesterday. I’ll be nicer to him today. It’s a little sad that Yuuri seems to be more surprised when people are kind to him, than when they are cruel to him. That really says something, doesn’t it? I wonder if the creators of these androids ever thought of what they were doing, giving them the capability to feel and to learn. That’s quite a Pandora’s box._

Victor noticed that Yuuri’s large, brown eyes had opened and were looking at him calmly, as though waiting for him to speak first.

_Hmm, maybe I don’t mind being a little late to practice._

He smiled back at the android and reached over to curve a warm palm around Yuuri’s cheek. A little smolder awoke in Yuuri’s dark eyes and the blush he’d worn almost constantly the day before, returned with a vengeance.

“That’s a stronger reaction than the one you had yesterday,” the Russian skater said approvingly, “I like it, Yuuri.”

“I’m glad you approve, Victor,” Yuuri answered quietly, holding still and letting Victor’s hand slide over his shoulder and down the length of his back to caress his soft bottom.

“The sex didn’t hurt you, did it?” he asked, “I noticed a little bit of your blood on the sheets after we fuck-…ah…erm, after we made love last night.”

“You don’t have to use the word love to make me happy,” Yuuri assured him, “We did fuck.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, surprising himself by blushing slightly too, “you shouldn’t say things like that.”

“But, you did.”

“Yes, well, I am a foul mouthed, spoiled Russian brat, but you are a sweet and still sort of innocent Asian boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I will not use profanity if you would rather I didn’t.”

Victor surprise him again by smiling more warmly and kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

“My Yuuri should be more polite than I am,” Victor sighed, “The Japanese I’ve met are always very polite.”

Yuuri smiled back at Victor.

“Japanese culture is a part of my programming.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled, “please, can you not talk about programming?”

“What?” Yuuri mused, blinking so cutely Victor couldn’t help tackling him and kissing him hard on the mouth, and all over his blushing face and throat, “V-victor, I’m only explaining…”

“I know that,” Victor assured him, “but even though it is programmed, you _know_ things and you _feel_ things. So, when you know something, say you know it. When you feel something, say it’s how you feel. You don’t need to say things are programmed into you. We both know the facts and we don’t need to always be repeating them.”

“Okay, Victor.”

Victor sat up, leaving his naked body carelessly exposed. Yuuri sat up, opposite him, looking at him with a shy, vulnerable expression that tickled the Russian skater’s heart.

“Now then,” he went on, curving a palm around Yuuri’s flushed cheek again, “I think that I should teach you what kind of physical pleasures I like.”

“Of course. I’m happy to learn to please you, Victor,” Yuuri said amiably.

“Good,” Victor replied sinking his fingers into the android’s soft hair and pulling Yuuri’s head gently downward, “I like my penis to be licked and sucked. Also, it feels good if you run your teeth along the shaft and put your tongue in the slit. When you suck me, I will cum into your mouth. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No,” Yuuri answered, blushing at his handsome owner’s directness, “I want to pleasure you, Victor, and I want to know the taste of you.”

“God, that’s so sexy!” Victor exclaimed, pushing Yuuri’s head down firmly.

He watched intently as Yuuri’s pink tongue poked out of his mouth and the android gently mouthed one soft testicle, then the other.

“O-oh!” Victor sighed, leaning back and spreading his thighs, “Oh, I _r-r-really_ like that! Could you lick my anus a little? That would feel good too.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Yuuri mumbled, the little rumble of his voice further undoing the Russian.

Yuuri’s delicate fingers pushed Victor’s creamy, white buttocks apart, so he could access his partner’s puckered entrance. He ran his tongue over the area, then poked it in very slightly. Victor gasped and his hips rose reflexively as he swore loudly in Russian. Yuuri pulled back instantly, wearing a frightened expression.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…!” Yuuri said in a scared voice.

Victor’s friendly smile calmed him instantly.

“It’s fine,” Victor reassured him, “I liked the way your tongue felt, trying to get inside me like that. I want you to lick and suck my penis now, and while you do, I want you to put your fingers carefully inside me. Add one at a time.”

“O-okay, Victor,” Yuuri said, shivering a little.

“Are you cold, Yuuri?” Victor asked, looking at him more closely.

“No,” Yuuri answered honestly, “I just feel…unsettled with all of the sex talk.”

“Oh, well, you’ll get used to that, right?”

Yuuri’s smile became more of a knowing smirk.

“Does Victor _want_ me to feel less flustered by him?” he asked.

“Heh, I guess I don’t,” Victor admitted, “I do like the way you blush and get so flustered. It’s adorable, Yuuri. It makes me like you even more.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, lowering himself to address Victor’s prominent cock, “If you like me, you won’t send me back to have me deactivated.”

“Yuuri!” Victor objected, taking the android’s face in his hands, “Don’t you understand? I do _like_ you. Now, I don’t want you to be deactivated either.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, smiling helplessly.

“Really,” Victor said, nodding and shoving his head down again, “Now, please suck me, Yuuri. I want to feel your mouth on me.”

Smiling widely, Yuuri descended onto Victor’s swollen manhood, first wrapping his tongue around the thick, flushed shaft and running it up to the leaking head. He lathed his tongue over the top, then pressed the tip into the wet slit of Victor’s aroused penis, making the Russian writhe and swear. Victor swore again, and he panted and moaned Yuuri’s name loudly as the android’s mouth wrapped around him and sank down, then pulled back, scraping the shaft of Victor’s engorged arousal with his teeth, then sucking him hungrily.

“Yuuri! Oh god, m-my Yuuri!” Victor gasped, unable to hold back from moving his hips and thrusting a little as his cute partner’s head rose and fell, his devouring mouth licking and sucking Victor’s riled cock shamelessly, “How can you b-be so good at this?”

An impassioned yelp escaped him as Yuuri clamped down with just enough tantalizing firmness to make him want to beg for release.

“Yuuri!” he called out feverishly, “F-for the love of god…!”

He felt himself swiftly approaching climax, only for a slim, firm hand to wrap around him, placing just enough pressure to hold him at the edges of bliss while Yuuri’s talented mouth worked him into a panting, swearing frenzy.

“L-let th’fuck go! Let me go!” Victor moaned.

He let out a pained sob as Yuuri’s mouth slid off the end of his almost purple cock.

“Do you really want me to let you go, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, giving him a little sly smirk.

“I t-told you, only my friends c-ahhhh sh-shit, Yuuri! Yuuri, let go!”

“I’m not your friend, Vitya?”

“Yuuri!” Victor groaned, writhing.

“Wouldn’t you think that a person who would do anything for you would be considered a friend?”

“Ah…hah, y-yeah…?”

“And you know that if you want something from me, I will do anything you desire, right, Vitya?”

“Yuuri, is this part of your p-programming to be so rebellious? I told you not to c-call m-m…ah, fuck, Yuuri!”

“You want to be satisfied, Vitya?” Yuuri teased him, running his tongue along the Russian’s hot length, “I can satisfy you. I can satisfy Vitya like no one can!”

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped, pushing his hips upward.

“I’ll let go,” Yuuri giggled, “just as soon as Vitya says that I am his best friend, and that I can call him what I feel like calling him.”

“You can’t do that!” Victor panted, wiping his damp brow, “I-I am your m-master!”

“You are,” Yuuri purred, running his tongue playfully over the head of Victor’s desperately aroused penis, “That is why I must convince you that there is no one who can satisfy you like I can. Then, you will grant me the freedom…the privilege…of being called your friend. Until you do that, I have no hope but to make you feel so good that you beg for me to let you climax.”

Victor’s breath caught in surprise as Yuuri’s free hand ran through the front of his own hair, slicking it back and giving his face a more aggressive look.

“Now,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “Did you say that you wanted my fingers inside you, Vitya?”

Victor stared in amazement at how the simple manipulation of a few hairs and the look in his android’s eyes seemed to wholly change him into a stunningly different creature altogether.

“Tell me first why you are doing this. Why are you suddenly being so defiant?”

Yuuri smirked and ran his tongue around the tip of Victor’s still riled penis and laughed softly as the Russian skater shuddered and panted heatedly in reaction.

“Androids read the subtle details that most people miss, Vitya,” he explained, blinking slowly, “and what I read coming from you is that, while you enjoy having things your way, sometimes, you long to feel the strength of another man’s love too. Is that not true?”

Victor’s blue-green eyes widened and he placed a hand over his pounding heart and smiled.

“What can I say?” he snickered slyly, “You’ve got me…literally and figuratively. I have to hand it to the scientists who made you, Yuuri. I will confess, you are more than any human lover has ever been to me. I never, ever felt so understood. And where, just this afternoon, you were so awkward and seemed so out of your element…it’s like…god, Yuuri, it’s like you’re _made just for me_! And I love that.”

Victor’s hand slipped under Yuuri’s chin, tilting it upward, so that their eyes met as Yuuri continued to hold him away from completion while mouthing the flushed head of his cock provocatively.

“Yuuri, I…”

Yuuri’s mouth stopped moving and he stared, wide-eyed as Victor paused, as though suddenly struggling for what to say. The two gazed at each other for several long moments, then Victor laughed disarmingly and tickled him under the chin.

“I…want to say that I’m glad Yakov gave you to me,” he said, flushing slightly.

_That wasn’t what was about to come out of my mouth, but I would be called crazy if I fell in love with a machine…even a very beautiful and talented machine like Yuuri. Yes, there are some lines I must not cross, I suppose._

Victor moaned and laid back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide and pushing his hips upward as Yuuri pushed a well lubricated finger into his entrance and continued to stimulate him orally as well. He held onto his composure until one finger became two, and those seeking fingers found a place inside him that he had never allowed anyone to touch before.

_I never trusted anyone to penetrate me, but Yuuri is…so very…special. I like him so much. I like him more than I like most people. Is it just because he’ll do anything I say and he won’t get mad and yell at me, I wonder?_

_Am I just selfish?_

Victor gasped as Yuuri’s fingers caressed the bundle of nerves inside him, teasing until Victor was shaking all over with desire for release. Finally, he could stand it no more. He turned swiftly, feeling a little twinge of surprise as Yuuri moved with him, as though he had fully expected the move. He pushed Yuuri’s creamy thighs apart and prepared him quickly, then he plunged into that hot tightness, thrusting hard and fast as Yuuri moaned and writhed heatedly beneath him.

_What is ‘pleasure’ to this sweet, lovely boy, who is not real, but is made to seem so real? Does Yuuri like the feel of my penis inside him? Does he long for my kisses? Or is he just doing this because I told him to? What does Yuuri really think of me? Does he hate me for being cruel to him before? Does he think I’m vain and look down on me, only doing what I say, because it is expected? If he could choose, would he want me to be inside him right now?_

_He smiles, but I don’t know if it is a real smile or not. He kisses with such passion, I wonder if it is real. He had me at the ends of my wits…and for the first time, I thought that I might want to be taken. I’ve never felt that way before._

_It scares me a little._

“V-vitya!” Yuuri gasped, shuddering.

Victor watched closely as Yuuri’s comely face was overwritten with what looked like intense pleasure. And just seeing him holding on so tightly, wearing that lusty expression made Victor’s own body seize and quiver as he released. He felt Yuuri’s shaky hands clinging to him and read the tender look of longing in his eyes.

 _I am already falling in love with him_ , both men thought, gazing into each other’s eyes, _and that is impossible._

Victor made his lips smile and he let his spent cock slide slowly out of Yuuri’s plundered bottom.

“Wow,” he sighed appreciatively, “That was wonderful, Yuuri. I very much enjoyed making love to you.”

He laughed at the darkness of Yuuri’s blush.

“Why are you embarrassed?” he laughed, “Believe me, that was so real, I…”

He paused, his smile fading as Yuuri’s expression faltered, then turned sad for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized.

“I told you, Victor,” Yuuri said, starting to get up from the bed, “you don’t have to apologize to me. We both know what I am. We both know exactly what we are doing.”

“I enjoyed being with you,” Victor persisted, taking a hold of his arm, “Yuuri, I didn’t mean to be rude to you. I only meant that you are very good at pleasing me. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Yuuri mumbled, turning away, “I’m just a machine.”

“Yes,” Victor whispered sadly as Yuuri left to make his tea, “sometimes I feel like that too.”


End file.
